In various operations such as the development, debugging, adaptation and verification of control algorithms for motor devices, which use alternate-current motors, it has been carried out to simulate the behavior of motors or inverters in real time using motor models as imaginary motors thereof or inverter models as imaginary inverters thereof for driving them. The motor models or inverter models used for this real-time simulation are defined by equations as set forth in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-236392. As for the equations, in order to define the relationship between voltage and current, for instance, the following are available: a way which defines it using a stationary coordinate system; and a way which defines it using a rotary coordinate system (the so-called dq axis).
Moreover, recently, a simulation technology has been advancing, simulation technology which formulates a temporally-changing event as a mathematical-formula model on calculating equipment and imitates an aiming change of the event in real time by means of calculating this mathematical-formula model for every short period of time. Such a simulation technology can be used widely for from natural events like weather to electric devices like motor devices. In simulation technologies, calculating equipment often deals with matrices. For example, as for a model including an equation which includes such a matrix, motor models: that is, models for alternate-current motors and the motor portion of motor devices which are devices including alternate-current motors; have been known.
To simulate a control algorithm of motor device, which uses an alternate-current motor, in real time using such a motor model is set forth in the aforementioned literature, for instance.